1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module having uniform light emission and only one light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in a backlight module, a light incident surface of a light guide plate is greater than a luminance area of a single light source (such as a light emitting diode). Therefore, a portion of the light incident surface cannot receive the light rays. To overcome this problem, a number of light sources need to be positioned on a same side of the light incident surface to make sure the brightness distribution of a light emitting surface of the light guide plate is uniform, which will need more electrical energy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a backlight module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.